


Okay.

by Awful_username



Category: Original Work
Genre: Non-binary character, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but also be nice I'm fragile, please post feedback in the comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awful_username/pseuds/Awful_username
Summary: When August was born, it was like their mother had put forth the brightest ray of sunlight into the world.  She would laugh and giggle, and her smile lit up the room.AKA Soulmate AU that nobody asked for, made with original characters of mine.





	Okay.

When August was born, it was like their mother had put forth the brightest ray of sunlight into the world. She would laugh and giggle, and her smile lit up the room. 

By the time August turned 13, she knew she was special. She never knew why, but she could feel it. 

By the time August turned 15, they knew why they were special. One of several reasons being they had two soulmarks. One was on their arm, the other located on the small of their back, barely covered by their jeans, usually. Luckily, their mother only knew about one of these soulmarks. August had been hesitant to tell their mother about the second mark when she'd had such a violent reaction to August's first mark. 

By the time August turned 17, their mother’s little ray of sun had long since died out, reduced to a dusty, grey disappointment. Cloaked in darkness, August would sneak about the house, walking, avoiding sleep, avoiding themself. Avoiding that double mark on their arm that was marred by burn marks. Still fresh. Still healing, pink and orange against their pale skin, though it had been several years ago that their mother inflicted such a permanent pain. 

One word, the first mark. “ _ Okay. _ ” The first word their soulmate would ever say to them. “Okay,” August whispers to the clouds. 

. . . 

“Okay, okay, mom, please!” August can only cry out as their mom poured boiling water on their arm, searing that mark, that cursed mark. 

“It’s only because I love you so, August,” calmly, detached. 

“Mom, please.”

“It’s you, August. Only you, okay?”

“Mom, it hurts, please. ” 

“Stop crying, August.” 

“Please, mom, it hurts, mom, please,” and the crying won’t stop, even though they try. They run, forever downward, long after the water stopped pouring and that woman bandaged the resulting burn. The salty tears run, dripping onto the bandage, one after the other. “Okay,” August says to an empty room. Their mother’s words run through their head. ‘_Only, you, August. No one else can have you, August. You’re mine, August._'


End file.
